ABSTRACT: NEUROPATHOLOGY CORE Alzheimer's disease (AD) is multifactorial and complex and includes the impact of the cerebrovascular system on the induction and progression of the dementia. Correlation of experimental findings in disease models with the changes in the human CNS is needed at the cellular, molecular, genetic and system connectivity levels. In AIM 1, the Neuropathology Core serves these functions by providing at autopsy, CNS tissues, for accurate diagnoses and in AIM 2, individual and multiple investigators with tissues, blood and CSF for research. Contribution to a common database in AIM 3 serves to correlate neurological, psychometric, neuroimaging and behavioral data with the neuropathological and molecular findings. It also coordinates tissues, blood and cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) for national initiatives defining genomic data, such as ApoE and other risk factors, and biomarker information in AIMS 4-6, highlighting those functional in the neurovascular unit and in the blood- brain-barrier. These latter functions serve both Projects 1 and 2. In AIM 7, training and education of neuropathologists,neurologists, and neuroscientists bring AD and related dementia further into focus by defining the potential translational approaches leading to new therapies.